


butting in (to the line and my heart)

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, M/M, Starbucks, University AU, and minhyuk is friends with hoseok, but here i am, i dont know what im doing, i just thought it was cute, i should be studying, where hyungwon is just tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based off an “i’ve been standing in line at the coffee shop for hours and you casually cut through for your drink but also buy me my favorite blend and now i’m not sure what to make of you” au prompt i saw on tumblr.or: hyungwon, a tired korean literature major in dire need of coffee and minhyuk, hoseok’s friend.





	butting in (to the line and my heart)

hyungwon had been standing in the line at the starbucks in the university campus for hours (read as 20 minutes) when a man strutted in confidently, walking straight to the counter and cutting in front of everyone to order. hyungwon knew him from one of his classes. his name was minhyuk. lee minhyuk. hyungwon may or might not have a teensy tiny attraction towards his fellow classmate. that was all thrown out the window once he walked in and cut the line, though. hyungwon was now bubbling with anger. 

 

to say hyungwon was agitated would be an understatement. why could he – a red-haired (fairly handsome) ordinary student like hyungwon get to walk in and cut the line as if he was better than all of them. he wanted justice! he looked ahead to where the culprit was standing to see him talking to one of the baristas, hoseok. of course. he got special treatment because he was one of the barista’s friends. 

 

hyungwon had been to the starbucks on campus enough times for the employees to know his regular order and name, had had enough small talk conversations with hoseok to consider them as acquaintances and hyungwon was hurt that he wasn’t getting the same special treatment as minhyuk. had hyungwon buying hoseok a slice of cake for his birthday earlier this year meant nothing to him? 

 

hyungwon argued with himself. he had two options, one: wait patiently in line until it was his turn to order (which had now decreased to four people in front of him), or two: let his frustration get the better of him and walk straight up to minhyuk and give him a speech on the fairness of life and how some people have lecutres to get to in 10 minutes, but can’t concentrate without an iced americano to wake them up. he would threaten hoseok with a possible complaint to the manager about favortism that would hopefully get him fired (although hyungwon highly doubted it, he was just very mad at the moment.)

 

yes, hyungwon was overreacting, but what else would you expect from a korean literature major who was running on two hours of sleep. he tried to be rational. he calmed himself down by reciting some stanza of a poem he read last night to keep him distracted. he turned to the direction of the pick-up counter when he heard minhyuk’s name being called. when he looked up he saw minhyuk collecting his coffee and bidding hoseok farewell before turning in hyungwon’s direction and – was that a wink? did lee minhyuk just wink at him? he let out a small giggle before walking out the door, coffee in hand. 

 

the line hadn’t budged one bit since hyungwon had the internal battle with himself about what he should do. he let out a weak sigh. he was going to be late to class if he didn’t get his coffee in five minutes and he wasn’t happy with the idea of starting the day without coffee. but he couldn’t be late to another one of his lectures, not after sleeping in for the previous two. he was about to give up and get some cheap, watered down coffee from the vending machine on his way to class when his name was called. 

 

“hyungwon!” hoseok called out. 

 

his ears perked up and hyungwon walked out of line to the counter where hoseok stood with his favorite coffee on the counter. 

 

“but i didn’t order yet...” hyungwon muttered. 

 

hoseok winked at him.

 

“minhyuk ordered it, but he didn’t know what you wanted. good thing i do.” hoseok chuckled. 

 

he continued, “he didn’t want me to give to you until he left.” hoseok rubbed the back of his neck before getting back to work. 

 

hyungwon nodded absentmindedly as he collected his coffee and grabbed a straw before leaving the shop. he tried to ignore the bubbling feeling inside his chest (hint: it was no longer anger) as he walked to his class. when he glanced at his plastic cup of coffee he saw some extra letters next to his name. 

 

“hyungwon ♡,  
170 039 0055,  
hey i’ve seen you  
in one of my classes  
and i think youre cute  
so call me so you can  
pay me back for this  
coffee :)”

 

hyungwon smiled before fishing his mobile phone out of his pocket and saving a new contact. 

 

minhyuk ♡.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what is this what am i doing i should be studying haha but i saw this prompt on tumblr a while back and started writing it but never finished and suddenly felt motivated so here it is


End file.
